bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Honey Lemon/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180115155914
Honey Lemon "Honey Lemon" "Whooo! Now that's a chemical reaction!"'Voiced by: Génesis RodríguezAppears in: Big Hero 6 | The Series A perky and brilliant chemist, Honey uses all kinds of chemical concoctions in battle.---- *Action Girl: Honey Lemon uses her chemical concoctions to help during fights, usually for either trapping or blowing up. *Adaptational Modesty: Her outfit in the comics includes a crop top exposing her midriff with skintight pants, as shown here◊. In the film, she never shows any more skin than the other characters. *Adaptational Dye Job: She has blonde hair in the movie. However, she becomes a red head in the television series. *Adorkable: Her character descriptions describe her as "peppy" and "goofy". Then there's her geeky physique, and the almost childlike glee with which she demonstrates her "chemical metal embrittlement". *All There in the Manual: According to Fred's Secret File, Honey Lemon is an excellent baker and and was a runner up on a cooking show. *Arsenal Attire: Her purse creates small chemical-filled bombs that can do pretty much anything she needs. The strap on her purse with the balls? That's the ammunition feeder. The heart on the purse's face is a touchscreen that she uses to code in the formulas. *Badass Adorable: She is an excitable, dorky Science Hero. *Badass Bookworm: This girl can concoct almost any chemical compound she can imagine, without looking at the keys on her purse/weapon, off the top of her head. And her "chemical metal embrittlement" that she demonstrated in her introductory scene? In the first episode of the series, she uses it to nonchalantly turn a Baymax copy into dust. *Chemistry Can Do Anything: Her purse is shown containing chemical compounds that create a wide variety of useful weapons such as restraining gel, freezing solutions, and explosives. *The Chick: Comes part and parcel with being The Heart of the team. *Combat Stilettos: A wedges variant is part of super suit. *Cool Big Sis: Towards Hiro. For example, she is excited when they first meet, shen then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek and hold his hand while showing him her chemistry work. *Cuddle Bug: She's the most affectionate member of the team, and loves giving people hugs. *Damsel out of Distress: Honey gets cornered and attempts to shield herself by covering herself in a protective bubble that limits her vision and increases the danger of getting impaled by the microbots. Her solution? Aim for the precise moment of the next attack, grab the oncoming enemy by the end to get back into the fight. *Dark-Skinned Blonde: Although initially released images showed her to be visibly white, her skin is much darker in the actual film. *Death-or-Glory Attack: She can detonate her purse to create an especially powerful explosion, with the obvious drawback being she has no weapons afterward. *Edible Theme Naming: Both of her names are foods. *Establishing Character Moment: She kisses Hiro on the cheeks before demonstrating chemical-metal embrittlement to him. *The Fashionista: According to Fred's Secret File, she's this. She makes her own clothes and runs an online boutique. *Gadgeteer Genius: In a side book, Honey invents a new form of electricity that runs purely on socks. *Geek Physiques: Very tall and lanky. *Genki Girl: Very excitable, especially in regards to chemistry. *The Glasses Come Off: She doesn't wear her accessory glasses when she's in her super suit. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: Honey Lemon has blonde hair and is The Heart of the group. *The Heart: According to the Press info: "Honey is the glue that holds the group together because of her empathetic, sweet personality and positive attitude." *Hidden Depths: **Of all her teammates, Honey is the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she manages to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. **This geeky, sweet girl actually has an unexpected love of danger.Honey: setting her purse off in a massive explosion Now that's a chemical reaction! *Huge Schoolgirl: Well, huge college girl anyway. She's the tallest one in the cast sans Baymax, although some of that is thanks to her platform heels. *Latino Is Brown: Averted. Her skintone is only slightly darker than her other teammates (barring Wasabi, obviously), and her hair is blonde. Truth in Television, as there are Latino/-a people who share this phenotype. *Long Hair Is Feminine: Especially in comparison to GoGo. *Mad Scientist: Gives off this vibe during her intro sequence; helps that her field of choice makes it easiest to pull off the look. *Meaningful Name: She's as sweet, warm and soothing as you would expect someone named "Honey Lemon" to be. *Meganekko: Her civilian clothes include Nerd Glasses. They highlight cuteness and the fact that she's a brilliant chemist. *Minidress of Power: Her super suit features a minidress over a bodysuit. *Nerd Glasses: While large and round, Honey's glasses are also attractive and fashionable. *Never Give the Captain a Straight Answer: Twice, she is featured drawing attention to things without straight out saying what it is. A downplayed example in that, in each case, the team is just a few feet away or it's been recorded on video and trying to describe what she's seen would actually take longer than having them just see it for themselves. **At the island, she asks the team to look at the room where the teleportation experiment was carried out. "Uh, guys, you might want to see this." **Later she does this to Hiro while handing him a USB stick with the video feed from the experiment. "Hiro, we found something you should see." *Nice Girl: Honey Lemon is the most affectionate and loving member of Big Hero 6. *Noodle People: She's rather trim. *Off-Model: While it isn't obvious at first, Honey Lemon's face has a slightly different construction depending on whether or not she's in her suit. *Oil Slick: One of several chemical mixtures she can make is a slippery liquid that backfires when she gets hit by a wayward shot from GoGo, causing her to throw it in GoGo's path. *Only Known by Their Nickname: "Honey Lemon" is a nickname, and we never find out what her real name is. *Ooh, Me Accent's Slipping: Doesn't really have an accent until it comes to words with "R's" in them, at which point a heavy Spanish accent slips out. Most obvious when she uses Hiro and GoGo's names (the latter of which she pronounces Go-Ho). In an interview, Honey's voice actress said she did it on purpose to accentuate Honey's Hispanic heritage. Interestingly, due to Spanish and Japanese having similar "R" sounds, this means Honey says the name "Hiro" like a Japanese native would. *Pink Is Feminine: Honey's the most feminine of the main characters and her favorite color is, to no one's surprise, pink. Her super suit is pink and purple, and her glasses have pink frames. Even the chemical metal embrittlement she makes when she's introduced is pink. *Promoted to Love Interest: Inverted. Here, she's a good friend and a big sister figure to Hiro, while in the comics she was one of his love interests. *The Pollyanna: Hiro describes her as "the happiest person in the world." And true to that, Honey Lemon sees the bright side in any situation. *Rapunzel Hair: Honey's hair reaches to her waist. *Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl: The thrill-seeking, peppy Energetic Girl to Hiro's low energy, shy Savvy Guy. *Science Hero: The most classic in form after Hiro; her preferred field is chemical engineering. *She's Got Legs: Wears a mini-skirt to battle, showing off her crazy-long, slender legs. *Smart People Wear Glasses: A chemistry expert who wears Nerd Glasses. *Smoke Out: One of the many chemical mixtures she could create deploys a thick smokescreen when combusted. *Speech Impediment: She speaks with a slight lisp. *Statuesque Stunner: Honey Lemon is a Badass Adorable, Nice Girl and is 5'10" (6'2" in heels). *Tomboy and Girly Girl: The girly girl to GoGo's tomboy; being more fashionable, excitably dorky, and having a purse with her super suit, which is pink and purple. *Trademark Favorite Food: Onigiri, Green Tea, and Unadon. *Unlimited Wardrobe: She's been seen in her power suit, her barista uniform, another everyday uniform, and what appears to be lounging-around clothes, with her hair in a bun. *Weak, but Skilled: Honey has the least amount of armor on her super suit and her attacks mostly consist of her chemical concoctions.